


Excuse Me - Part 2

by happywhiskers



Series: Excuse Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmate AU, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Teenage destiel, kiss, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiskers/pseuds/happywhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, after months of misunderstanding and pride getting the way of their relationship, have finally realised that they are indeed soulmates, just as Castiel had always thought, and are ready to live happily ever after. However, the next obstacle that they must overcome is to share the news with everyone else, including homophobic fathers and friends. Will they be able to keep it together, even when one of them feels like he is falling apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Dean's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the second part of my little soulmate AU for Dean and Cas :)  
> If you haven't read part one, you turn your little self back around and go and read it because this will make no bloody sense to you otherwise. If you have read part one, thank you, and prepare yourself for more Destiel fluff, along with some bad shit that they gotta get through: buckle your seat belts, kids.  
> I'm hoping to make the series four parts (at least) if this all goes well, so we're far from done with these two little buggers, if everything goes to plan.  
> Thanks for reading! x

A gentle breeze brushed over Dean’s bare arms, but he barely noticed it. The sun beat down warmly onto him, but that was irrelevant to him too. Birds called to one another as they flew from tree to tree, but Dean couldn’t hear them over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. All that he cared about right now was the dark haired, blue eyed boy sitting in his lap.

The said boy was currently kissing Dean breathless. Their lips were joined a beautiful, passionate dance that made Dean’s chest constrict with emotion and his heart beat scarily fast in his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around Castiel’s back, one resting just below his neck, the other on the small of his back, and tilted his head slightly to the right, changing the angle, making the other boy gasp into his mouth.

Two words rang in Dean’s skull over and over. _My soulmate. My soulmate. My soulmate._

A week ago, he and Castiel Novak had pulled into a small, secluded ice cream farm as friends. They’d left as soulmates, destined to spend the rest of their lives together, which Dean was more than happy to do. Ever since they’d become friends, Dean had found that he couldn’t seem to get enough of Castiel. He’d wait for him every afternoon to take him home from school, then mentally refuse to let him go and take them out for food instead, just because he didn’t want to say goodbye yet.

He’d already pretty much come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on the boy by that point, but he’d hoped that he would have been able to get over it, especially with them being just friends. He’d hoped that the whole friends dynamic would soothe his wants. Unfortunately, being so close to Castiel had only amped up his desires, and he had thought about him constantly, but been too afraid and too proud to say anything. He hated going back on something when he’d already made up his mind on it, and, unfortunately, Castiel had fallen into that category. He’d also been afraid of getting too close and then realising that they weren’t soulmates after all, like he’d thought all along.

Then, something had changed. Dean didn’t know what it was that had changed his mind: maybe it was Cas' heartfelt confessions about his family, or his own opening up following that, or the fact that his friend had found his own soulmate the previous day, making Dean feel lonelier than ever, especially when the boy that he wanted so badly was literally right next to him. Anyway, he’d just bitten the goddamn bullet and gone for it and asked Castiel to kiss him, just to force him to decide either way. Either they’d be soulmates or they wouldn’t be – there’d be no wanting or yearning. He’d be able to have Cas for the rest of his life, or he’d finally have a reason to force himself to let him go.

At first, he’d been afraid that Cas would turn him down, but then the boy had grabbed him and kissed him and the world had melted away. It had been the best kiss of Dean’s life. He hadn’t even been as surprised as he’d thought he would be when Cas revealed that both of their tattoos had disappeared, leaving their right wrists clear – showing that they truly were soulmates – because it had felt so right. Just… right. Castiel was his soulmate.

They’d been pretty much inseparable ever since. If anyone had noticed, they hadn’t said anything, and he and Cas had both decided to keep it as quiet as they could for the time being. Dean was still coming to terms with the fact that he was with a boy – which he didn’t mind half as much now as he had before, but it still affected him – and Castiel was willing to give him the time that he needed to sort himself out before they went around telling people.

When the need for oxygen was too much, Dean pulled away from Castiel’s mouth, gasping for air like a beached whale. Castiel was in a similar state, and his dark hair fell forwards in strands, blocking his soulful blue eyes from Dean’s sight. Dean brushed it away, tenderly, causing Castiel to smile affectionately at him, and the rest of the world ceased to matter. Dean leant forwards and placed a tender kiss on his lips before pulling away once more.

“You’re so gay,” Castiel teased him, grinning, rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s back. He’d told Dean the other day that he was the first person that Castiel had ever been with, which had surprised him – he was so good at this relationship stuff. Not to mention that he was a tremendous kisser.

“Not as gay as you,” he replied, smiling, tilting Castiel’s face towards his by cupping his hands under his chin and rubbing the tips of their noses together. Before Castiel, he would have found this stuff sappy and stupid, but now, it felt like the best thing in the world.

A small protest came from Dean as Castiel shuffled backwards and off his lap, causing Dean's hands to fall away from his face. “My legs were going numb,” he explained as he crawled over to Dean’s side and collapsed against him. Dean put his arm around his shoulder and let out a small sigh, leaning back against his car, half-supporting Castiel’s weight.

They’d parked up in an empty field after school and kissed ever since they’d arrived. They'd tumbled out of the car and thrown themselves at each other, sinking down to the ground to lean against the Impala, not parting their lips once. Dean had missed the feeling of Castiel’s lips against his own, and hated the fact that he couldn’t be public with him. Then again, it was his own fault – Castiel was perfectly fine with being upfront about it. It was just Dean’s fear of… he didn’t know what exactly he was afraid of, but he was definitely afraid. Maybe it was of being bullied, or shunned. Maybe it was of losing Castiel, if the abuse went too far. This thought physically pained Dean – he could barely bear to think it. He’d much rather have his boyfriend only in private than not at all.

They hadn’t actually been in the field for that long, and the sun was still high in the sky. The sky itself was a bright and pure cornflower blue, practically cloudless.

“I want you to meet Sam,” Dean spoke out, suddenly, breaking the brief silence. He’d been considering about it for a while, but he felt that now was a good time. Sam and Cas were the most important people in his life – it made sense for them to meet.

Castiel turned and looked up at him from where he was nestled against Dean’s side. “As a friend, or as your soulmate?”

“Soulmate.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. “Are you sure?”

Dean nodded, and Castiel smiled, happily, his blue eyes bright, almost matching the colour of the sky. Dean suddenly felt very guilty – Cas must think that he wasn’t telling people about them because he was ashamed. He could never be ashamed of Cas, never, but he didn’t know what to put the real reason for not telling people down as. It all sounded so stupid out loud, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Does… does that mean that we’re telling everyone else too?” Castiel asked, tentatively, and Dean looked away. He hated seeing the hope in Cas’ face, and then having to crush it when he denied him time and time again. He hesitated, and Castiel, of course, picked up on this. He always seemed to know what Dean was thinking. Dean didn’t know if it was the soulmate connection, or if Cas was just able to see right through him. “We don’t have to, Dean. I was only asking.”

“Do you mind if we don’t? I’m sorry, I just need a bit longer, and I don’t want t-“

Cas took his hand gently, and squeezed. Dean squeezed back. “Dean, stop rambling. It’s fine.”

Dean looked back at his boyfriend to see him watching him steadily. He could see that he wasn’t lying, and felt blessed, yet again, that he was so understanding. Yet again, he asked himself how he hadn’t realised how… well, perfect, Castiel was sooner. They could have had so much longer together if he had've. And, yet again, his brain had no answer.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said, softly, and the other boy smiled at him before looking back ahead of them, snuggling in closer to Dean’s body. Their hands were still firmly clasped together.

“When do you want me to meet Sam?” he asked, quietly.

“Now?” Dean suggested, desperately hoping that his little brother would be in, and that his dad wouldn’t be. Hopefully, they would be lucky. Hopefully.

“Okay.”

* * *

“Sam?” Dean called out, tentatively, as he opened the door to the Winchester flat. The scent of mould and neglect hit him instantly, and made him wince. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to bring Cas here. The other boy was stood behind him, silently.

Cas hadn’t made a single comment since they’d arrived. Dean knew that he must be turning his nose up at it all inwardly – he lived in a fucking mansion, for God’s sake. Dean’s flat wasn’t in a bad area of town or anything – and it didn’t even look that bad from the outside – but it had clearly been abandoned for long periods of time in the past, and it was just generally crap. The wallpaper peeled, revealing thin, stained walls; the carpet was scraggy and poorly fitted; the electrics and water didn’t work half of the time; and it was also very small and cramped, not to mention the littering of rubbish across the floors, mainly courtesy of Dean's father. It must be dirt cheap for his dad to rent, which is definitely the reason why he’d chosen it. If Dean’s mother could see them now…

“Hey, Dean,” came a reply, and Dean resurfaced from his thoughts to see his fourteen-year-old brother standing in the short corridor that lead away from the main living area to the grimy bathroom and the two bedrooms. Most of the flat was open plan, with a shared kitchen and living area, and then there was the corridor and the other rooms. There was one room for him and Sam to share, and their Dad took the other, but Dean sometimes slept in John’s room if he didn’t come home for the night. There was a low coffee table between the beige, stained sofa and the old TV, mainly covered with empty beer cans and spirit bottles, but there were no other tables – Dean and Sam ate their meals off their laps. It wasn’t much, and it certainly wasn’t home – Dean hated it desperately, particularly on Sam’s behalf. No kid should have to grow up in such a dump.

Sam smiled at him, his pale, youthful face looking so out of place in the awful, damp surroundings, and Dean instantly knew that Dad wasn’t home. He felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave, and he actually smiled back at Sam – he didn’t often have cause to smile when he was home.

“Sam, I, um, I have someone that I’d like you to meet,” Dean began, suddenly feeling very nervous, though he didn’t know why. Sam would love Cas: they were both huge nerds, and Cas was great. He had loads of friends - he was a likeable and good person. Besides, he and Dean were soulmates – it wasn’t like Dean could just drop Cas if Sam didn’t like him. Not that he wanted to. Family was very important to Dean, but, Cas was becoming more and more important to him too. He wondered if Cas would eventually overtake his family, and become the most significant thing in his life. It wouldn't surprise him too much if it did end up happening.

Taking this as his cue, Cas stepped around Dean and into the flat, his blue eyes sweeping over the sparse interior briefly before landing on Sam. If he had any ill thoughts on the flat, he didn’t let them show. A small, friendly smile appeared on his face. “Hi, Sam. I’m Castiel.”

“Oh, Dean’s friend?” Sam questioned, probably already knowing the answer - there weren't many people called Castiel around. “Nice to meet you, Castiel. I never hear the end of stories about you,” he joked, glancing at Dean as he walked over. Castiel glanced his way too, and Dean grinned cheekily, causing Castiel to roll his eyes. Sam offered Castiel his hand, formally, and Castiel took it, shaking it firmly. Dean suddenly felt very proud to be Sam’s older brother.

Castiel glanced over at him again, this time questioningly, and Dean cleared his throat. This was it – the first time that he would tell someone what Castiel really was to him. The grin faded from his face, and he felt nervous again, but much more so than before. He hoped to God that Sam would be okay about it, but, somehow, he knew that he would be.

“Um, Sam, um, Cas and I… we’re more than friends.” He paused, watching Sam’s face carefully for a moment. The boy just gazed at him, his expression confused. “He… He’s my soulmate.”

Silence. Sam’s big hazel eyes noticeably widened, and he seemed to be lost for words. He looked quickly between Dean and Cas for a few moments, digesting the information, making Dean hold his breath. Tension hung like a thick blanket between Sam and he and Cas as they all seemed to wait for Sam’s response, even Sam himself. Then the younger boy let out a cry of joy and the spell was broken. Dean laughed as his brother flew at him, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug. Sam was already an inch or two taller than him, despite being four years younger, but Dean usually tried to forget this.

“Oh wow, Dean, you found your soulmate! This is amazing, congratulations! Why didn’t you tell me, you son of a bitch?! Oh man, with your tattoo and everything. This is great. This is awesome. Wait, ‘til I tell Dad! He-“

“No,” Dean cut him off, forcefully. He stepped back, away from his brother, suddenly feeling afraid again. “No way, Sammy, you can’t tell Dad, not yet. You know how he feels about… you know.”

Sam sobered instantly, the happy grin slipping off his face. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I’m gonna tell him, just… not now. Okay?”

Sammy nodded, then seemed to forget about it, as the grin was back in full force, and his gaze was now focused on Cas, who was still standing next to Dean, looking a little bit lost. “I’m so glad that Dean’s found you, Cas. Can I call you Cas?” He didn’t give the boy time to respond – he was in one of those excitable states that he worked himself up into sometimes. He wouldn’t be talking sense for several hours, but Dean didn’t care. He was just happy that he was happy, and that he’d accepted Castiel without a second thought. He hadn’t expected anything less – Sam was a great kid with good morals who didn't question things like this. Dean was proud of the way that he'd turned out, mainly due to him raising him - Dad had been about as much use to Sam in raising him as fart in a colander. “Cool. Can you stay for a bit? Anyway, Dean’s told me loads of stuff about you. You’re clever, right? Well, Dean thinks so. Back to the point, I was doing this maths problem earlier, and I have no idea what to write and it really sucks because I’ve done it a million times and-“

And just like that, the pair clicked. Castiel answered Sam’s maths questions easily, but not patronisingly, and allowed himself to be forcibly sat down on the sagging sofa by Sam as he was shown every piece of homework that the younger boy had ever bloody completed. Castiel made small, complimentary comments as he was shown assignment after assignment, and Sam glowed with every one, every so often giving Dean a proud, excited look. Dean sat next to Cas, wrapping his arms around the other boy, idly listening to his brother and boyfriend talk, a big, stupid smirk on his face. Dad wouldn’t be home for a few hours, and, right now, Dean was happy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, and not much happens, but I wanted to give a picture of Castiel and Dean's relationship generally when not much is going on - I hope that you enjoy it!

Castiel took a large sip of takeaway coffee from his white polystyrene cup, wincing as it burnt his mouth lightly. He really should have waited longer for it to cool. Mentally frowning at himself for not taking more care, the boy glanced over at his companion who was, of course, Dean. Dean was taking large gulps of his own coffee, probably not caring whether it burnt his mouth or not, and was looking around them, sceptically.

“Cas, why the hell have you brought us here?”

“Dean. This is my favourite park, please show some respect.”

“It’s fucking boring.”

“Shut up, Dean. Look at the ducks.”

Dean pulled a face at Castiel, then glanced in the direction Castiel was indicating, towards a large lake. The banks were covered in an assortment of water birds, searching for pieces of bread and other food that passing visitors may have dropped. Dean frowned. “Mate, they’re geese.”

Castiel tore his gaze away from Dean’s captivating face to look for himself. True enough, most of the birds were not actually ducks, but big, white, fierce-looking geese. Castiel had never liked geese – they were aggressive bastards. He’d had a first-hand experience of just how aggressive they were as a toddler, and he was not keen to repeat it. “Whatever, I’m sure there are some ducks there somewhere.”

After mentioning to Dean that he wished that they’d do more ‘coupley things’ a couple of days ago, Dean had been insistent that he take Castiel out to wherever he wanted to go the next weekend on a date, despite Castiel’s protests that it didn’t really matter. He knew why Dean was doing it – he was feeling guilty for still wanting to keep their relationship a secret; Castiel could see it in his face every time that the topic was mentioned. He really wished that he wouldn’t see it that way – Castiel didn’t really mind keeping it to themselves. Sure, it made things a little more difficult, as they couldn’t show any sort of affection in public and they had to drive to remote places for their heavy make-out sessions, and it made him worry whether Dean was considering calling the whole thing off, but Castiel was largely fine with it. It wasn’t great, but if it made Dean feel more comfortable, then he’d do it. He didn’t want to lose him. Dean had come to mean more to him than anyone else in his life.

It was to be expected, Castiel supposed. He’d never been that fond of his family, and he liked his friends enough, but Dean was special. In a way, Dean had been the most important person in his life ever since he’d stood in Castiel’s way as he was trying to get to his locker many months ago, despite rejecting Castiel since then. No matter how many times Dean had pushed him away, Castiel had always kept hope that one day he would see. And he had. It wasn’t perfect, but nothing in life was. As long as he had Dean, Castiel was happy.

After some forceful encouragement from Dean and weak counter-arguments from Castiel throughout the week, Castiel had eventually agreed to choose a location for their date. He’d made sure that it was somewhere reasonably far away and quiet enough for them to show limited affection towards each other without Dean baulking. Besides, he’d wanted to come to the park for a while. Castiel could drive, but he didn’t do it often, mainly because he didn’t have his own car at the moment. It didn’t really matter, Dean always insisted that he’d rather drive him to places anyway. Castiel always laughed and called him clingy when he said things like that, but, secretly, he liked it very much.

Upon arrival, Dean had quickly located somewhere to buy a coffee for them both, and then they’d started to slowly tour the area. One of Castiel’s many nannies had brought him and his siblings here a few times when they’d been younger, and he’d always liked it. Something about the trees and the lake and the small, dirt paths had a certain serene kind of beauty for Castiel. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t seem to share this opinion, and was looking rather bored, probably wondering why Castiel had chosen such a stupid place for their date. Castiel suddenly felt very insecure.

He glanced over at Dean. The boy was still idly watching the geese as they walked along, his now-empty coffee cup in his hand. As if sensing Castiel’s gaze, he glanced over at him. “Y’alright?”

“We can go if you want to, Dean.”

Dean looked confused, and Castiel had absolutely no idea why. “Why would we go? We just got here, Cas.”

Castiel shrugged, kicking at a lone pebble on the pathway, watching it closely as it bounced onto the grass and rolled away from them, avoiding Dean's searching gaze. “You don’t seem to like it here very much.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed, exasperatedly. Castiel looked back at him to see that he was fighting lightly not to laugh, but not in an unkind way. “It doesn’t matter if I like it or not, if you want to be here, I want to be here. Dates are all about doing stuff for someone that you like, not just for yourself. Besides, I don’t hate it really, I’m just winding you up. It’s, er… nice, here?”

Castiel shoved Dean with his shoulder, feeling more relaxed. “Shut up, you don’t really like it.”

“Well, it’s not _bad_ , I just…”

Castiel rolled his eyes and reached out to Dean, taking his hand in his own, wanting to be closer to him. They didn’t hold hands often, due to Dean worrying about them being seen, but Castiel wished that they would. The feeling of Dean’s larger, warm and calloused hand clasped around his own, Dean’s thumb stroking over the soft skin on the back of his hand, was wonderful. Dean tensed and glanced around them quickly, but, when he saw that there was no one else around, relaxed and grinned at Castiel. His own returning grin didn’t quite feel genuine.

Leading Dean by the hand, Castiel proceeded to wander around the park, pointing out things to Dean, like rare trees, or little swing sets and slides and roundabouts that he’d played on with his brothers and sister long ago. This place held many memories for Castiel – this was back when he had loved his brothers, when he'd looked up to them and adored them unconditionally, before they’d been brainwashed by their father to hurt Castiel, both mentally and physically, if he put a toe out of line. The memories of what he’d had before in comparison to what he had now pained him, so he turned his back on the play areas and took Dean back to the bank of the lake. They approached it from the other side this time, where there were less geese. It was much more peaceful.

“This is nice,” Dean admitted, as they sat down on the short grass together, not leaving an inch between their bodies.

Castiel glanced over at him, smiling. Their faces were very close. “Is it still ‘fucking boring’?”

Dean shook his head. “Not if I’m with you,” he replied, softly, gazing at Castiel.

Castiel took this as his cue to kiss him – which he did.

When he pulled away, he saw some people, another couple, watching them from the opposite bank. Dean had obviously spotted them too, and his whole body tensed. He squeezed Castiel’s hand, hard, but he didn’t move away. Castiel felt proud of him – he knew how afraid he was. Dean hadn’t explicitly told him that this was the reason for wanting to hide their relationship, but Castiel could see it in him. He didn’t mention it though, he didn’t want to make a big deal of it. He simply squeezed Dean’s hand back, letting him know that he was there for him.

Thankfully, the couple merely gazed at them, then turned away, taking each other’s hands and moving away from the lake. Dean relaxed once more, and breathed in deeply - Castiel hadn’t realised that he’d been holding his breath.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, then Castiel spoke out, softly. “You know, most people don’t care.”

Dean sighed at length. “Not most, Cas.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Yeah.” He sounded distracted, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair – why was he shaking? “Cas, I… I think I’m going to tell Dad about us.”

Castiel hadn’t been expecting that. He looked sharply at Dean, his eyes wide. Dean returned his gaze, steadily. “Are you sure, Dean?”

Dean shrugged in response. “I don’t know. But I do know that I’ve got to tell him before we make this public. If he finds out before I tell him…” he trailed off. Then, he swallowed, and began again. “He… he might understand, with us being soulmates. He loved mum so much, maybe he’ll see,” his tone was hopeful, but Castiel could see that even he didn’t believe what he was saying.

“I’m really proud of you,” Castiel spoke, softly, meaning every word. He knew how big of a deal this was to Dean – it would even be a big deal for him to tell his own dad, and he didn’t even know if he was homophobic or not. Dean was brave, and Castiel admired him greatly for it.

Dean smiled down at him. “Thanks, Cas.”

Then they kissed again, slowly and sweetly. They held each other close, and Castiel tried to pour every ounce of confidence that he had into his body into the kiss in the hope that Dean would receive it and use it to face his father. He wished that he could do more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you want to read more!


	3. THOUGHTS??

Hello everyone!  
I am back in business with fanfics again! (I realise that it has been a long time and I do apologise to anyone who is cursing me for an incomplete fic, they are the bane of my life sometimes XD) I had all intentions of picking up this one again and perhaps finishing it off, but upon rereading it I have realised that it is incredibly out of character for Dean, and I high-key think that well... that it sucks, lol. Therefore, I would like to start writing a new fic, but I am fresh out of ideas.  
Therefore I turn to thee, fellow internetees, to give me some inspiration! Any ideas that you would love to see in a story, I am literally all ears! Alternatively, I could rewrite this fic, or even just continue it, if wanted. Or I could just shut the fuck up, we'll have to see.  
Pls leave a comment :) Love you all (if anyone is actually reading this) xx


End file.
